


Sweet Treats

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Counter Sex, Ficlet, Fingerfucking, Haxus Redemption Arc, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sendak Redemption Arc, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Sendak didn't mean to eat all of Haxus’ favorite treats in one sitting,alright.He was talking about battle plans with Kolivan, Shiro, Keith, and the Princess— and he kind of lost count about how many of it that he ate.





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



Sendak already knew Haxus for over than two hundred years— they were Academy colleagues turned into working partners, and secret romantic partners later. But never in his life that he was so  _ afraid _ of his mate until this very moment.

 

He knew that it was  _ partially _ his fault— he couldn’t really blame Haxus for getting angry. But the thing was… The  _ thing _ was, Haxus was  _ so disproportionately _ angry that it was  _ beyond ridiculous _ .

 

Haxus burst into the kitchen like a pulsar wind, murder in his eyes, and Sendak couldn’t even stop himself from  _ cowering _ behind the counter to avoid his mate’s deadly glare. The Yellow Paladin, Hunk, bless his heart, was holding Haxus back by his collar and Sendak had nothing but the utmost admiration to the Yellow Paladin.

 

“No killing in my kitchen!” Hunk damn near shook Haxus by the scruff, and the situation was utterly ridiculous if Sendak didn’t feel like he was a few ticks away from death.

 

If glares could kill, Haxus would already kill him multiple times.

 

“Fine! Then I’ll kill him  _ outside _ the kitchen!” Haxus spat. Sendak felt his fur raising and ears drooping at the aggression.

 

“ _ Or _ ”, the yellow one emphasized, still holding him back from tearing Sendak from limb to limb. “We can talk about it.  _ In civilized manner. _ Come on, buddy, what's bothering you?”

 

“What’s  _ bothering _ me?!” Haxus' voice rose into even a higher pitch that Sendak didn't know was possible. “What’s bothering me is  _ you _ , you selfish bag of flea!  _ Stop looking at me all droopy-eared like that! _ ”

 

Sendak bit his lip; it took everything in him not to lash back at his mate.

 

Yes, alright, it  _ was _ his fault. He didn't mean to eat  _ all _ of Haxus’ favorite treats in one sitting,  _ alright _ . He was talking about battle plans with Kolivan, Shiro, Keith, and the Princess— and he kind of lost count about how many of it that he ate.

 

_ Dilla _ was a hard-baked treat with sweet fruity fillings that rarely available even in the busiest trading hub of the Central Command System, let alone in this corner of the galaxy. They weren’t that hard to make, but the reactive agent used to make it was so incredibly hard to get. 

 

The reactive agent was made from some kind of root called  _ jaki _ , but the planet it came from went nuclear a few years ago, causing global extinction to all lives in it. There were some repositories in the Empire that cultivated  _ jaki _ roots prior to its extinction, but the processed root itself became something like rare commodity and so the reactive agent became almost non-existent except in luxury shops.

 

Haxus had always been oddly sentimental about  _ dilla _ — it was his favorite treat, yes, but only because it was related to a fond childhood memory of his. Back when Haxus was a cub, his parents would bake him and his littermates a basketful of  _ dilla _ on special occasions, such as for the Day of Longing. The fact that it was so hard to get these days made him extra possessive of what little he had.

 

_ Okay _ , Sendak actually felt bad about eating it all. That was why he was  _ attempting _ to make up for it.

 

“Well? Do you have anything to say?” Haxus hissed. Sendak could practically hear venom dripping from his mate’s voice.

 

However, before he could answer, the oven behind him went off with a quiet  _ ping _ . It cut through the tense silence like plasma sword, causing Sendak’s ear to twitch. Yet, Haxus’ deathly glare pinned him down on his spot.

 

“Sendak”, the Yellow one spoke uncertainly. “Sendak, buddy. You need to get them out of there.”

 

Hunk was still holding Haxus back and Sendak decided that he could trust the Human— after all, he trusted the Human enough to offer him assistance in the first place. Slowly, he began to move to the oven and took out a tray full of freshly baked goods from inside it.

 

“Are— are those  _ dilla? _ ” Haxus’ eyes widened as Sendak presented the tray.

 

“It’s… to replace the one I ate”, Sendak answered, almost meekly. “The Blade Leader helped to contact a rebel repository to gather the ingredients, while the Yellow Paladin showed me how to bake them.”

 

Sendak  _ hated _ that he owed a favor from that traitorous mutt, Kolivan— but then he reminded himself that he was doing all this for Haxus. His mate’s expression  _ still _ gave away nothing and Sendak felt his insides twist from the long, torturous moment of anticipation. 

 

Eventually, Haxus let out a tired sigh. “You silly thing. You think that this will fix everything?”

 

Sendak felt himself relaxing at the question. There was no fire in his mate’s voice and that alone was reassuring. He knew that this wouldn’t be  _ that _ easy.

 

“I know it won’t”, he answered, placing the tray on the counter to cool off. Then, slowly, he moved towards Haxus and gently reached for his mate’s hands. “I made a mistake and I have nothing to excuse myself.”

 

Haxus tilted his head and gave a slow blink, before moving towards the kitchen counter. Sendak followed behind his mate, slight spring in his steps.

 

“I can’t believe you went ahead and made  _ dilla _ ”, Haxus plucked one of the small treats between his clawed fingers and sniffed it, before taking a cautious bite. His eyes widened in surprise— Sendak hoped that was a sign that the taste was to his liking.

 

“How did you get the materials?” Haxus asked instead.

 

“Kolivan”, Sendak replied curtly, placing one hand on Haxus’ hips. When his mate made no attempt to shake him off, Sendak felt a little bit braver, circling his arms around the slender waist. There was a speck of red juice at the corner of Haxus lips, and Sendak licked it.

 

Haxus made a small, surprised noise at the back of his throat, before pressing his lips more firmly to Sendak’s. Haxus’ arms were around his shoulders now as they embraced each other in a deeper kiss, and Sendak felt a fire as hot and bright as a giant blue star burn deep in his gut.

 

As suddenly as it begun, Haxus pulled away, a coy smirk curling on his lips. “I must thank Kolivan later then.”

 

“ _ Zarkon’s crest _ , don’t say their name right after I’m kissing you”, Sendak growled. 

 

He didn’t want to think about Kolivan’s ugly face when Sendak asked them if they knew where to get some processed  _ jaki _ roots— amused smirk, undoubtedly at the prospect that Sendak would be owing them a huge debt. They might be fighting the same side in the war, but that still didn’t make them  _ allies _ . Sendak would’ve smacked that smirk off the mangy mutt’s face, if the Black Paladin wasn’t in the same room at the moment.

 

“I should say the same to you”, Haxus retorted— and, okay, fair enough.

 

Sendak surged forward once again and captured Haxus’ lips. Their kiss was rough, fangs nipping at the sensitive flesh of his lips, and Sendak could taste blood pooling in his mouth.

 

That seemed to excite Haxus even more, his mate’s hand pushing him backwards while the other took a fistful of fur at the back of his head so tight that it was almost painful. Sendak felt his back hitting the cold countertop surface and ground his hips against Haxus’, laughing when it managed to draw out a low growl that went straight into his groin.

 

Haxus began to undress him quickly and tossed the garments to the floor. Sendak moaned as the cold, filtered air hit the sensitive fur around his sheath. His folds were already dripping, practically  _ aching _ for Haxus’ touch.

 

“Look at you, already so wet for me”, Haxus cooed, and  _ stars _ , that tone always ruffled his fur. Yet, Sendak felt more liquid to drip down from his folds and the tip of his hardness began to poke out of its sheath.

 

Sendak barely caught hunger flashing in Haxus’ eyes before his mate  _ dove _ in between his legs. He let out a loud  _ howl _ as long, talented tongue lapped at his slick, the rough tongue scraping deliciously against the outer wall of his folds. Haxus’ eyes were shut and he made tiny appreciative noises every now and then, as if Sendak was the most delicious thing that he’d ever tasted.

 

When Sendak’s hand hit something with a clatter, Haxus pulled away. Sendak  _ whined _ at the sudden stop, but Haxus merely growled at him, firm and authoritative. 

 

“Stay.”

 

So Sendak stayed, completely exposed. It would be so easy for anyone to enter the kitchen and see him like this— the disgraced commander of the Empire, on his back over the countertop, with his legs spread open like a common whore. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to close his legs— in fact, the prospect of someone walking in on him excited him even more.

 

It didn’t take long for Haxus to store the tray of  _ dilla _ away from where they would be having sex, before returning to him and began to kiss him with the same enthusiasm, as if he didn’t just leave Sendak naked and dripping. On the contrary, Haxus was still fully clothed and he barely looked disheveled. 

 

Fingers probed at his folds, and before Sendak could gather his thought, they thrusted into him, pressing against his still-sheathed hardness. Haxus broke the kiss to nip along his jaw and Sendak had to bit the back of his hand to prevent him from moaning out loud.

 

“You’ve been bad, Sendak”, Haxus whispered growls into Sendak’s ears, causing his fur to stand on ends. “Tell me what you did wrong.”

 

“I— I ate your favorite treats”, Sendak replied, barely able to contain his moans.

 

“That is incorrect”, Haxus said. “What you did wrong is, you hid like a coward, making deals with people, instead of coming to me to  _ apologize _ .”

 

Between the haze of pleasure, Sendak wondered  _ why in the name of Zarkon didn’t he do that _ — that seemed to be an easier outcome, that wouldn’t leave him indebted to two other people.

 

When Sendak couldn’t answer, Haxus pulled out his fingers so abruptly and gave a well placed smack to Sendak’s wet folds. It wasn’t hard, but it  _ stung _ . Haxus did it four more times— by the fifth one, Sendak barely could hold back his shout, his body arching from a delicious mix between pain and pleasure, and he came with his hardness still sheathed.

 

He was still shuddering when Haxus pulled him into an embrace, his hand rubbing soothingly at the stinging folds. Sendak sobbed weakly and circled his arms around Haxus’ shoulders, pressing his nose into the crook of his mate’s neck. Haxus’ scent soothed him down and the shaking lessened.

 

Haxus cupped his cheek gently, making him to turn his face slightly. “Are you afraid of me, Sendak?”

 

Sendak bit his lips.

 

He was  _ bad _ at words— it wasn’t that big of a problem back when he was still a Commander under Zarkon’s command. But now that he was working with the Paladins and the Blades, he realized that he had an ability to offend  _ everyone _ with his words without even intending to.

 

But this was Haxus, his  _ mate _ , who followed him through all of the hardships no matter what. He wouldn’t be bothered by Sendak’s blunt honesty… right?

 

“A little”, Sendak finally admitted. “You were scary when angered.”

 

Haxus snorted, before hooking a finger under Sendak’s chin. “I’m bothered that you don’t trust me enough. I will never hurt you, even in my moments of anger. You should’ve realized this now.”

 

That was true, Sendak supposed. Still, he scowled and went back to burrow his face into Haxus’ neck.

 

“I’m sorry”, he offered. That seemed to appease his mate and Haxus rewarded him with light scritches to his crest.

 

“Well, you  _ did _ go such troubles to replace the treats you ate”, Haxus said, lifting him from the countertop and carefully lowered him to the floor. “I suppose that I should reward you  _ properly _ , now.”

 

With that, Haxus began to undress, before coaxing Sendak’s length out of its sheath.

 

—

**BONUS:**

Hunk was always told by his friends that he didn’t have personal boundaries— but, well… 

He was a very  _ physical _ person, okay, and he loved to show his affections in a very  _ physical _ way. Hugging, back-slapping, tackling—  _ for god’s sake _ , Hunk thought being the Paladins of Voltron meant that they no longer have those boundaries because, well, they were  _ linked mentally _ . No secrets whatsoever.

And Hunk even extended the same courtesy to  _ all _ his friends. Coran and Allura seemed to get used to him hugging either one of them out of nowhere, and Kolivan barely blinked when Hunk back-slapped them the other day— progress,  _ yay! _ He even hugged Sendak and Haxus once or twice!

Even so, he draw a line on the most… um… intimate details.

Maybe because he was kind of  _ sex-repulsed _ , that he could sense when people were making bedroom eyes to each other— he always had that awful twist in his gut that made him  _ super _ uncomfortable. The moment Sendak approached Haxus from behind, Hunk just  _ knew _ what was going to happen next, and he fled the room—

— only to slam face first into Kolivan.

He only knew it was Kolivan because they were  _ taller _ and it felt like slamming into a wall of brick.  _ Gosh, those Galran muscles _ .

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” Hunk backpedaled, but almost stumbling on his own feet.

“At ease”, Kolivan replied, arm reaching out to steady him. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

Hunk opened his mouth, before closing it. Then opening it again. “All I’m gonna say is that… if you wanna use the kitchen, um. The kitchen is unavailable at the moment. Because Haxus and Sendak are occupying it.”

Kolivan tilted their head to the side, before realization dawning on their face. “Those  _ vihtrizi _ …”

Okay. That was untranslateable. Hunk wondered what it meant.

“Thank you for telling me. I did intend to go to the kitchen, but I suppose I will try again in a few  _ varga _ ”, Kolivan said. 

  
When they walked away, Hunk  _ swore _ he could hear them  _ humming _ .

**Author's Note:**

> pffffft kolivan what are you planning...
> 
> also, go check [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
